That Day
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: AU. One day, Kahoko got into a fight with her boyfriend, Kaji Aoi and ran away from him in the midst of the night. However, one fateful meeting occurs that leads one to another and changes her life…


**Summary: One day, Kahoko got into a fight with her boyfriend, Kaji Aoi and ran away from in the midst of the night. However, one fateful meeting occurs that leads one to another that changes her life…**

* * *

"I swear we're just friends!" Kahoko tried to calm her senses. There they go again. Her boyfriend of two years, Kaji Aoi, was in his state of being an overly jealous boyfriend. Sure she loved him but having this kind of argument over and over again was really tiring, at least for her.

"How many times have you said that?" Kaji said calmly but you could still feel the intensity in his voice. She gulped knowing that the voice he's using would mean trouble. She tried to comprehend everything. It was just this afternoon when Kaji saw her talking _too_ close with Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, one of her close friends since her high school. The reason why she was talking to Ryoutarou was because he was asking her for some advice since he didn't know how he would propose to his long-time girlfriend, Mori Minami and unfortunately, Kaji walked in the parking lot of the company to fetch her from work (in which she and Ryoutarou was working) while Ryoutarou was practicing on her on how to propose and he was holding her hand. Talk about great timing.

And so, now, after Ryoutarou left them at the parking lot, she was trying to explain it to him but then again, he didn't believe any of it knowing that she and Ryoutarou had some past. Well, not really past. It's just that Ryou had confessed to her during their second year of high school but turned him down because she didn't love him. She could only see him as a friend and nothing more than that. Good thing, he had gotten over her once he fell in love with Mori.

And back to the topic in hand, she was about to explain further the reason why when she heard a loud bang.

"A-Aoi-kun?" She suddenly felt scared when Kaji banged the steering wheel hard. She had seen him really angry to her before. His eyes were burning like fire as if ready to eat her alive.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

"A-as I-I've said earlier, he was just practicing on me on how to propose with his girlfriend. Why can't you believe me?" She answered, stuttering. And before she knew it, she was crying. Realization hit her. Kaji no longer trust her. Kaji was always suspicious of her guy friends. From Hihara-sempai, Yunoki-sempai to Shimizu-kun; she would admit the she's really friendly but she didn't know that her friendly attitude would bring such disadvantage to her.

"It's not that," Kaji said, more calmer this time, "..it's just that, I've worked so hard to have you. And I won't let any guy come close to you. I'm worried that one of them would take you away." He explained as he wiped the tears on her cheeks. Yes, that's the explanation she would only get from him. What he said was true though. They've known each other since high school but they only got together on their senior year of college after many years of wooing her. It's not that she didn't love him at first but she was really hesitant to enter the relationship because that would be her first and she didn't feel anything special. But she was glad that she did give it a try because she had come to love him in the process but it was his jealousy that she couldn't stand.

Instead of answering, she just lowered her head and spoke in a very low voice, "I'm sorry, Aoi-kun but I think I need some rest from all of this. I'm tired arguing with you over the same thing. And it saddens me that I don't have your trust." With that, she had let all the tears come out and dashed out of his car.

* * *

**Please review ;)**

**Well, this story was kind of experimental. **

**Just tell me then if I should continue this or not.**

**And yes, I'm back now. I can only update on weekends though. **

**And to my avid readers, please do tell me on which story out of all my stories should I finish first.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
